fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Scorpius and Uriel: time for some answers
----Chapter 12---- ---''After the sparring match between himself and Nova, Scorpius goes to visit his uncle for the first in prison.---'' Scorpius is walking down a dimly lit hallway that is covered in runes to prevent the use of magic. In front of him is a prison guard with keys to the cells. "Right this way sir. He is just around the corner." The guard stated. Scorpius just nodded. Up ahead you could here someone starting to laugh as the pair got closer to it. As they turn the corner they see Uriel with anti-magic cuffs around his wrists and chained to the very center of the room, giving him just enough length to traverse the room. "So after a few months you finally come to see your dear uncle, eh Scorpius? Haha!" Uriel cackled as he sat in a chair. "I will give you ten minutes with him. After that I will come to escort you out." The guard told Scorpius. "Thank you" Scorpius said calmly. As the guard left Scorpius turned toward Uriel and eyed him down. He had become a bit gaunt from his stay in the prison, but still muscular. Uriel laughed at Scorpius. "So boy, what is that you want? I am quite busy enjoying my vacation in casa de la prison" Uriel said dismissively. "I want to know more about this 'blessing' that bitch laid on us. I know you know more." Scorpius said coldly. "Of course you are." Uriel said bitterly. "Not much for saying 'hello' or 'how are you' to family, eh?" Scorpius just stares at him. A moment passes. "Fine. What do you want to know?" Uriel asked. "Do you know why we have this curse?" Scorpius asked. "That is a very bittersweet story actually. My father told me that long ago as a young mage he was in a predicament where he and his companions were on the verge of death." Uriel stated slowly. "Okay. So what happened?" Scorpius asked trying to speed him up. "Well long story short, the goddess showed up and gave him a boost of her magic somehow. The downside is that it turns us crazy and blood thirsty." Uriel said angrily and with a snarl. His demeanor quickly changed. "You don't seem to be too worried about that though. Tell me, what has the curse done to you?" Scorpius hesitated. "She is in my head. She tells me I am to be her Knight. I am fighting her back for now, but normally she would be talking to me just as you are..." "Oh I am still hear dear, I am just listening to Uriel. By the way, ask him about your grandpa. I want to go see him." The goddess demanded of Scorpius. "She just talked to you didn't she? I can see it all over your face haha!" Uriel laughed with glee. "It won't be long now then that she will own you boy. Once she is done with you though she will toss you aside like she did me." "What do you mean?" Scorpius asked. "Well I used to talk to her. She was a beauty. I hated her at first, but after I while I gave in to her and the curse. A few years later, you start learning magic and she abandons me. She told me that she found a more suitable candidate. I didn't know what she meant then, but I guess she meant you." Uriel said sadly. "Now I stuck in here because of her influence... I didn't want to kill people. She convinced me to." "...I'm sorry..." Scorpius told Uriel, knowing that what he said resembled him in some ways. Uriel sat down and started to tear up. "I killed my love by accident because of this curse. I couldn't bear the grief. I suggest that you let go of all ties if you don't want them to get hurt. Pretty soon you won't be able to control it. It will eat you up or give in. That are your choices." He jumped up quickly and grabbed the bars in front of Scorpius, startling him. "DO YOU HEAR ME? THERE IS NO ESCAPE!" Uriel screamed at Scorpius as shook the bars. Afterwards he slumped down to the ground, weeping. "The only escape is death." Scorpius stood there silently. I don't want Mirrana to get hurt, or killed. "You know that I can come back out at any time Scorpius. I won't hurt her, you have my word. I want you to want to join me, or you can never be my Knight." ''The goddess whispered into Scorpius' ear as he stood there. ''Shut up you bitch, I will never join you. "Scorpius?" Uriel said silently. Scorpius looked down at him to see him staring at him. "I want to die. I don't want to kill anymore. Please... kill me..." Scorpius could see all of the pain of Uriel's guilt in his eyes. "I see the faces of those I killed constantly... the pain and sadness I caused them and the families... I can't stand it..." "I... I can't Uriel... If I kill, it will be just what she wants. I can't give in." Scorpius said sadly, wanting to help his uncle. A moment passed before Scorpius asked a question. "How can I find my grandfather? Maybe her could know more of what I need to do?" Uriel sat up with a wild look in his eyes. "No... You do not want to come in contact with him. He doesn't feel remorse about killing. Not any more. He will be like the goddess. Join him or die..." He stood up. to face Scorpius. "If you really want to see him... look for multiple deaths along waterfronts. He is a water mage like you, and he used water to kill..." "Okay... How powerful is he? Maybe I can over power him?" Scorpius asked with a bit of worry. "Over power him? He will kill you instantly! He can tear the water right out of your body, leaving your corpse to the water as tribute to the goddess. You won't win..." Uriel stood there shaking. "Well then I won't fight him. I will talk to him." Scorpius said silently. "Ooooh yes... Nile is such a good little murderer for me. I love his attack like that. Maybe you could still learn from him Scorpius. Let's go see him." ''the goddess commanded with glee. ''No way, ''Scorpius thought. ''I would never learn how to kill from him. Or you. Just then footsteps were heard from down the hall coming towards Scorpius and Uriel. The guard came up and said "Times up. Let's go." Scorpius looked at Uriel one more time. "I'm sorry uncle. Thank you for your information. Good bye." As Scorpius and the guard left, they heard wailing as Uriel tried to throw himself around the chamber. "KILL ME! I DON'T WANT TO SEE THEM ANYMORE!!" The door closed behind Scorpius and the wails ceased to be audible. ---One month later--- *'Knock, knock*' Scorpius went to the door of his apartment he shared with Mirrana and opened the door. There stood a prison guard with a letter. "Here you go sir. This letter is a request from Mr. Uriel Dākukawa. Please read it and accompany back to the prison once you are ready. I will be here waiting." The guard said, handing him an envelope. Scorpius nodded and shut the door, opened the letter, and read the following: '' Dear Scorpius,'' I am wanting to see you again before I go. Sickness has taken hold of my body, and '' ''I won't be here much longer thankfully. I want to try and redeem my soul, if just a bit by helping you nephew. I don't want you cause pain to those you love, just like I did. Please come quickly as I am feeling quite ill... I want to help you beat the goddess. '' ''Please trust me. I will be waiting. If you don't come I will understand. I am praying '' ''for you. ''- Uriel Dākukawa'' Scorpius stood there reading the letter when Mirrana came up to him. "What's that water boy?" She asked. He hands her the letter, and as she reads it. Her face becomes serious as she reads it. "Are you going to go..?" Mirrana asked slowly. "I feel her saying 'no', so I am going to go to see why." Scorpius said as he stared at the goddess who was sitting in a chair across the room ignoring Scorpius. He hugs Mirrana and gives her a kiss before saying, "I will be back soon. I promise." ---Back at the jail--- Scorpius was escorted back to the medical ward, where they had taken Uriel after he had fallen ill. As he entered the room he saw Uriel strapped down onto a bed with IV's stuck into his arm for fluids. His eyes were covered with gauze. "Scorpius... is that you?" Uriel said weakly. His body had since lost even more mass than the last time he was here. Scorpius looked upon him with unease. How could he loose so much mass in such a short amount of time? ''he thought to himself. Out of corner of his eye, Scorpius saw the goddess appear and walk up to Uriel. "''Such a shame. He let his guilt eat him away. It's a pity that he had such a soft heart." ''she said with a careless laugh. "I am here Uriel, like you asked. Whatever you have to say, do so quickly. I don't want you to strain yourself." Scorpius said with concern. After hearing that, Uriel began to laugh, causing him to cough and spit out blood. Scorpius went closer to the bed and grabbed a rag to help clean up the blood. "You... even after all I have done, why are you showing so much kindness to me? I am a killer..." Uriel said angrily, with remorse. Scorpius took a second to respond. "You have shown remorse for your deeds. You want to make up for it. Who am I to say you don't deserve a chance at redemption? We were both stuck with that bitch screwing up our lives. We have to watch out for family." Uriel sighed, and tried to smile. Scorpius noticed that the gauze on his eyes was starting to become wet. "''I am not a 'bitch'. Not to you Scorpius. No... you are mine instead haha!" "What happened to your eyes Uriel?" Scorpius asked ignoring the goddess. Uriel laid there silently before responding. "I wanted to rid myself of the sight of those I wronged in my life. I tore out my eyes... but it didn't work. They are more vibrant than ever! AGH!" Uriel tensed up as if in pain. Scorpius placed a hand on his arm to let him know that he was there. He finally released the tension and relaxed. "Scorpius, the reason I asked you to come and see me was... well, I want to help you, like you did for me," Uriel stated. "How did I help you?" Scorpius asked. He looked back at their interactions together, which were very few. "Before the attack on your guild... I was tailing you and everyone else for information. While I watched you and your girlfriend... what is her name?" Uriel asked before he had another coughing attack. "Mirrana," Scorpius responded while wiping away the blood. Uriel continued: "Oh that's right. She is beautiful. It made me remember my love back before... before I killed her. That started me down the road of regret of what I had done. Then... once we fought at your guilds party- sorry for that by the way. I hope that no one got seriously hurt- I brought her up." "What about her?" Scorpius asked tensing up, which Uriel sensed and chuckled lightly. "You have the protective instincts I never had. You have more drive to protect her than I did for my sweet Mary... I know that right now you are able to control the curse but... it is going to get worse. She isn't going to want to wait around for you to choose. She will force you through blackmail like she did me." Uriel shuddered. "How did she blackmail you? What pushed you over that edge?" Scorpius asked. "She came to me in person. No, not a mental haunting like she is now with you, but in her flesh. She took my Mary and tortured her. By the time I got to Mary and the goddess, Mary was on the brink of death. Her mind was shattered... If I did manage to rescue her, she wouldn't ever be the Mary I knew her to be." Uriel's voice was becoming angry now. "Oh that was a fun time. Oh don't worry Scorpius. Like I said, I want you to choose me. Mirrana won't be harmed." The goddess said to Scorpius. "I am... sorry Uriel." Scorpius said silently. His body was becoming like the sea from emotion, on the surface calm but underneath he was in turmoil from anger. "Sadly it doesn't end there." Uriel continued. "She gave me a choice. 'Either you kill her now, save her from a lifetime of pain, and join me, or I am going to torture everyone you ever have or ever will care about.'... I chose the option that helped those I cared for the most... just like my father. Just like you may have to." Scorpius sat there, dumbfounded on what to believe. No one could be that cruel right? Even for an immortal... Uriel started coughing again, much longer than before though. "I think I need to hurry. Scorpius, please give me your arm." Uriel asked. Scorpius did as he asked. "What do you need my arm for Uriel?" Scorpius asked. Suddenly a light shone from between Uriel's hand and Scorpius' arm. "What are you doing?!" Uriel sighed after the light stopped shining. "I just transferred my magical energy to you. Kind of like a second a wind. You will need all the energy you need if you are to fight back the curse... and to find my father." He coughed once again. "Does that mean I could use some of your magic as well?" Scorpius asked, flexing his arm as he felt a rush of energy fly through him. "That... is up to you. I believe if you train it enough you may be able to." Uriel said thinking. "At least that is what the library had as far as information." Both mages sat there silently for a few moments as they got used to the changes in magical strength. The goddess was leaning against a wall looking ticked off as all of this took place. Scorpius spoke first. "Uriel?" "Yes?" "You gave me your magic in order to help me yes?" Scorpius asked. "Yes... and I hope it does help." Uriel said weakly. Scorpius sat there, visibly getting more anxious and determined about what he is about to say. "I am going to make you a promise Uriel." "Oh? This should be interesting..." Uriel said with a chuckle. "I will find a way to beat this goddess. I will avenge Mary, you, and everyone else's lives she has hurt over the years. I will redeem our family name." Scorpius said as he grabbed hold of Uriel's hand to show how serious he was. Uriel made a real smile for the first time in a long time after that. "I wish you luck on that endeavor Scorpius. I hope that... I can at least see Mary again after I am gone." Uriel said sadly. "I am sure that she is proud of you. I know that to me, you are redeemed. I will do everything I can to make up for what was wronged to you. Now don't talk like you are about to die... You are the first contact with family I have had since..." Scorpius slowed to a stop as the thought crept in. "Don't worry about my brother. He is thick headed, but he does love you. I suggest going to visit them... Last I checked they were all alive and healthy... and missing you." Uriel told Scorpius before he coughed again. "Now go on home to your lady. You've spent enough time with me here..." Uriel paused for a moment. "Thank you... you are giving me hope that things will be okay, for the first time in years..." Uriel slipped off to sleep after that. Scorpius waited another few minutes before leaving the medical ward to head home. "You know... he won't be alive in the morning. He is of no use to me now." ''the goddess said with a smirk as she floated in an invisible lounge chair ahead of where Scorpius was walking. ''Do you have something to do with him dying? Scorpius thought angrily. "Well I needed you to get stronger. That's why I let him give you his magic. Now you are once step closer to becoming my Knight." she said this while coming up to Scorpius and stroking his cheek. Not going to happen. I am going to destroy you, you wanna be goddess. ''Scorpius thought before straining to push her out of his sight. ''"Be careful Scorpius... I don't want to have to get harsh with you... or Mirrana... hahahaha!" the goddess said before vanishing out of sight. Scorpius stopped where he was in the prison and leaned against the wall and started to cry from everything that was going on. After a minute he wiped his eyes, cleared his throat, and headed home to Mirrana. I am going to check on her first. Then... I need my friends' help. ---Chapter End---